


Tako (Kite)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cheering Up, Ficlet, Junior era, M/M, Mood Swings, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Kei talked restlessly about what he had done in the past few days, and Kota actually listened to him, but that hadn't taken him out of his silence, nor it had taken away the apathetic look on his face.





	Tako (Kite)

**Author's Note:**

> ...well, kite was the prompt. This is actually the best I got out of it.

Kei smiled, happy.

To think about it, that morning he wouldn’t have expected to spend such an afternoon, not the way it had started.

Kota was in a bad mood, he had seen that straight away.

He knew that in most cases it was better to let him stew and wait for it go away on its own, but Kei had never been good at waiting for things to fix themselves.

So that afternoon he had gotten into the elder’s room at the dorms, tearing him away from his homework, and had asked him to take him out.

They had eaten ice-cream, they had walked for a while and they had stopped at a park.

Kei talked restlessly about what he had done in the past few days, and Kota actually listened to him, but that hadn't taken him out of his silence, nor it had taken away the apathetic look on his face.

Inoo, then, had gotten tired.

He had stopped talking, starting to look around and focusing his attention on a group of kids not far from them.

They were playing with some kites, which made him smile.

When he had been a kid himself, he had quite some fun with it. He too, like those kids, had a hard time making his kite go up and letting it stay there.

Normally, his father helped him.

He turned to look at Yabu, nodding toward the kid and asking if they should've helped them.

When the elder told him that he had never flown a kite in his whole life, Kei looked at him as if he had just confessed to being an alien.

He got up, grabbing his wrist and dragging him toward the kids, making fun of Kota with them saying he had never flown a kite, asking them if they could've let him.

And now, while he helped one of the kids making his kite fly, Kei glanced at the elder, looking him go from the nervousness of not being able to get the kite up to the satisfaction of when he finally made it, to the bewilderment of when he actually look at the kite floating on top of them.

He seemed to have forgotten whatever had put him in a bad mood, to have forgotten that he was definitely over the age for playing like that, but after all Kei knew it didn’t matter.

There was no age limitation on that smile and that look of pure bliss on his boyfriend’s face.


End file.
